Accidentally Saved
by Amity Pines
Summary: Set not long after Chara fell. Lily has been working on a portal for a year now. When her friend accidentally completes it, she must break through the walls of a world that doesn't yet have a door to find him. She does not expect the underground to need her help so desperately. Will she break the barrier all on her own? Will she give up and go home unsuccessful? Is she truly alone?


A/N: New story! I've been thinking about this for a while now, and I am so excited to make it reality.

Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale. If I did, then there would be a way to save Asriel.

Chapter 1: Portals

-? POV-

The remote released an electric shock as I jumped backwards. My makeshift lab in my bedroom went dark. Just outside, a scream resounded.

I ran through the doorway into my living room. The source of the scream was a girl with red, wavy hair, wearing black leggings, a red and white striped top and a pair of black knee-high boots. Her wide, green eyes were staring at a dark circle which seemed to have been scorched into my floor. While the room was full of odd things going on, I realized there was one bit of weirdness that it was entirely devoid of.

"Rose, where did Luke go? And where's the prototype? Did he blow it up? Of course he blew it up, he's Luke! What are we gonna do?"

I was breathing way too fast for comfort. Rose tried to calm me down, and told me what really happened.

"No, Lily! I think he got it to work! He pressed a random button and he disappeared! Besides, our bracelets would be screeching at us if he were dead."

Luke, Rose and I all had bracelets that served for communications and alarms. If any of our vitals quit working, everyone's bracelet would start to beep very loudly. We could contact each other at any point necessary and we'd even figured out how to teleport to each other when it was needed.

None of us were really scientists at first, until one day I got a letter from an anonymous source. It read:

 _Dear Lily Wood,_

 _You don't know me yet, but one day you will. On that day everything will make sense, but for now you must trust me. I will send you a package soon which will have the thing that you must recreate. You created it, in fact. It is a dangerous paradox, but it will save many worlds. The device that you will recreate will look like a normal everyday television remote. It is not. It is truly a portal creator. Every television show, movie, video game, and book is just a gateway to a new world. You must create a working copy. Just please, Lily, you need to keep from getting attached to the residents of the world you test your portal on. It only causes heartache in the end. Trust me, I've been there, done that. It's not pretty. I know you can do this, Lily, but you've got to be careful. I'll see you in time._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Future_

That was it. A year ago we got that letter, and now Luke had stumbled on the answer by mistake. Of course that's how we'd figure it out. Luke has done so many things by mistake. Now we had to find him and hopefully see another world in the process. I crossed my fingers in hopes that wherever Luke was, we could stay for a little while without – you know – dying.

"Rose, I'm going to check Luke's universal coordinates. Meanwhile, I need you to try to remember what button Luke pushed, so that we can figure out how to make it work. Knowing Luke, he's probably not even trying to get home yet."

Rose nodded. I looked towards my bracelet. I brought up the information on the location of Luke's identical one. I could only hope that he was still attached to it. In a few seconds I had his universal coordinates on the holographic screen. Of course our time was long before holograms. The mysterious writer of the letter sent them to us in the package with the remote.

Universal coordinates are different from what you think of when you hear the word. We have a certain point in time and a certain world number rather than a longitude and latitude. When I saw the coordinates that Luke had reached, I couldn't help but let my jaw drop as my chocolate brown eyes went wide. Rose saw my shocked expression and seemed concerned.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

I shook my head and took a second look at the screen, brushing my long, curly brown hair into a ponytail so that I could get a better look. This wasn't right. It wasn't possible. But it was right there. It was fact.

"The world that Luke's in doesn't have a portal yet."

I said it with complete disbelief. Rose seemed to pick up on the impossibility of the situation.

"Wait, what? How? That can't happen!"

I looked her in the eye. I had found a little bit of confidence in my answer. Piece by piece, the puzzle was coming together.

"Exactly, Rose. A portal is like a doorway in an otherwise impenetrable wall. There are four walls, only one of which can break. That's the one that the doorway breaks into. It's called the fourth wall. Up until now it was just sort of figurative. It's meant to describe the moment when a character acknowledges the audience, but nobody has ever been in our situation before, so there's never been reason to take it literally. It's an actual wall. It's the only one that can be broken."

Rose slowly seemed to take in my answer. Then she took a deep breath and nodded.

"So basically Luke _accidentally_ made a working portal. Then he _accidentally_ sent himself flying towards some unopened world at who-knows-how-fast. Then he _accidentally_ made a Luke-shaped hole in the fourth wall of said world."

I stopped and ran through her words in my head. Then I looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty much, Rose, that's exactly what he did."

A smirk made its way onto her face as she quickly made a few changes in our copies of the remotes.

"Wanna follow him?"

I took off my lab coat, threw on a turquoise sweater and some hiking boots, and took my remote with a smile.

"This should be fun. Let's go."

Seconds after we pressed the correct sequence of buttons, we were falling. Not long after, we were lying on the ground in the middle of some sort of cave. The only light was coming from above, where there seemed to be a hole in the ceiling. After observing the only things I could find about the place, I looked to my side, where Rose was still lying down. Her groans proved that she was conscious, but otherwise you might've been worried.

"Lily?"

Okay, so maybe I should still have been worried.

"Yes?"

But my quickly rising panic was shot down in an instant as Rose stood up and brushed her clothes off with a whine.

"I should've worn jeans."

I laughed. Yep, that was Rose alright. She comes to an unknown world dressed for a party and then complains about it later. Of course this would've been severely irritating if it weren't for the fact that she was mostly just making a joke out of her mistake.

I let Rose take a look around, giving her just enough time to notice the hole above us before I moved forward. There was no way of getting up there, so if we were getting anywhere, it would be ahead of us. I'm not sure how long it took for us to reach the next place with any light, but I know that by the time we did, I was quite thankful that I wasn't afraid of the dark.

The place was old and seemingly abandoned. It was filled with these odd little puzzles along the way. The first one was beyond simple, but there were a couple of them that I wasn't sure we'd survive at first. Many were just certain sequences of buttons and switches, though, so we were fairly safe. Soon, we arrived at a small house. It was simple, but a comfy old house as well. We decided it was worth taking a look around.

We started by heading into a fairly short hallway. It contained a few bedrooms and only one door seemed to be locked. On the other side of the house was a nice little living room with a rocking chair and a bookcase. A little farther down was a kitchen. The oven didn't seem to have been used in quite a long time, though. In fact, I don't think it had ever been used. The refrigerator had nothing inside. The cupboards seemed to be filled with pie tins, though, which was fairly interesting.

When we had decided that there was nothing of use in the house, and that there would be nobody living here that could help us find our way through, Rose and I continued down the steps that seemed to offer the only way out that might lead us somewhere new. The hallway that followed looked to be endless, and we almost turned back, until I saw the doorway out. Once we saw this door, we ran for it as fast as we could, hoping that we'd find Luke, or at least someone that could help us find him.

Rose and I were unprepared for the frozen breeze that followed the opening of this door. Rose let out a small screech and I simply crossed my arms over my chest, mentally thanking myself for putting on a sweater before I came. Rose gave me this helpless little look, silently begging me to let us stay the night in the warm house we had found. I responded by rolling my eyes and stepping out into the snow. The two of us kept walking until we found a little town. This was the first sign of life we had seen in this world, and we were very happy to see it. Yet everything seemed odd. The people here weren't human.

They seemed to be monsters of some kind. There was a shop run by a small bunny-like creature, with a hotel next door that was probably run by a family member. Rose and I wanted to buy coats from said the shop, but the creature told us that in the underground, they don't accept our odd currency. Rose was infuriated, but I just took a deep breath, shrugged, and kept moving. We ran into a library and a restaurant on the way. The sign for the library was spelled weird, though, and I desperately wanted to fix it.

I was getting increasingly hungry, so I lead Rose into the restaurant in hopes that whoever Grillby was, he'd accept our money. We went inside to find an assortment of dog monsters and a few others at the tables. There was a man made of fire standing behind the counter, with a very young child that looked much like the man but wearing glasses standing on a chair next to him. I made my way towards the counter and Rose followed.

"Excuse me, sir, but is there any way that we could get a couple of hamburgers using this?"

I slipped a twenty dollar bill onto the counter, silently praying that he would take it. But he only looked at me with an expression full of pity.

"I'm sorry miss, but we cannot accept whatever that is. I promise I would give you something if I could, but I can't afford to give away food like that right now."

I repeated the process I had gone through at the shop. Then I smiled and replied.

"It's okay. I understand. I'll figure something out."

Rose stared at me in awe as another figure made its way to the counter. He seemed to be a skeleton and he looked like he could only be around 12 or 13 years old. He wore a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He looked at Rose and me. He then turned to the man at the counter and spoke.

"Heya."

The man at the counter turned his attention to the oddly dressed skeleton.

"Hello, Sans. Your usual, I presume?"

The skeleton nodded and then continued.

"Add something for these two. They don't look like they were ready for Snowdin, and I would guess that human money isn't going to get them much around here."

My eyes were wide and my jaw had dropped. Rose wore the exact same expression. The skeleton, Sans, turned to us.

"I saw you when you came in. I find it interesting that four humans show up down here all in the same year, so I may or may not have followed you. Also, you know, I could always eat. Anyways, I'm not going to let you two starve, even if I find it odd that you showed up."

I stared at him for a moment before I muttered a small "Thank you" and accepted the burger that was now waiting on the counter for me. Rose did the same. Then the skeleton motioned for us to follow him out of the store and we did as he wanted. We figured that if he was a bad guy, he wouldn't have bought us those hamburgers.

When he stopped, we were standing in front of the biggest house in town. He opened the door and motioned for us to come in. When we followed, he shut the door and moved towards the couch where he sat down.

"Okay, who are you? I don't wanna hurt you or anything, but I want some answers."

I looked him in the eye, er, pupil, and I tried to look confident.

"I am Lily Wood, and my friend over here is Roselle Flynn. We are here from another world where monsters never even existed, and we created the first ever working portals. Luke came here ahead of us. We came to find him and explore a little. Now it's your turn. Where are we?"

He seemed to trust us a little more, knowing that there wasn't anything we were trying to hide.

"You're in the underground. The monster race has been trapped down here for a long time. There's a barrier by the castle that keeps us trapped down here. The humans did this to us. The only way that we can ever break the barrier is using seven human souls. Your friend is with the royal family. Prince Asriel and Chara found him earlier today."

His pupils flickered.

"You're not going out there alone. In Snowdin, you're safe, but there are monsters in other parts of the underground that have a lot to hold against the human race. I'm coming with you."

A voice that sounded about 10 or 11 years old came from the top of the staircase.

"I WANT TO COME TOO!"

"Papyrus, no."

The smaller skeleton atop the staircase wore a red scarf and a red coat that seemed almost too big for him. Although I'm not sure why, considering skeletons don't seem to get cold.

"COME ON, PLEASE?"

Sans seemed to reconsider, and then shrugged, giving in.

"Alright, fine, bro. Just don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

Papyrus nodded, jumping up and down excitedly.

A/N: This story will take place in both Chara's time and Frisk's time. It starts in Chara's time, but Frisk will come in eventually. I'm not sure how long it will take, though. You never know with me. I really hope you like this story, and thank you for reading through this whole chapter. I know this one was rushed and a little bit worse in general, but it's mostly because it's just a sort of introduction. Please continue to read, and please review so I can know what I'm doing well and I what I need work on. Also, do not expect a lot of long chapters like this. They will not come often. Sorry.


End file.
